Sun On The Path
by deactivatedforever23890214
Summary: Companion series to Ken No Ronin. Tales from the road, as told by those who follow the sun, traveling wherever it may lead!
1. Road 1: Repent!

Hey, fanfiction fiends. Motokonobaka here with a ficlet series, inspired by Samuraiko's very own "Dancing With Snowflakes!" I know, I should be working on Ken No Ronin, but I just had to develop a few things further with this series. This is meant to be a companion series to "Ken No Ronin", so original characters and situations from that story will be referenced. Please read "Ken No Ronin" for clarification!

Rangiku Kotetsu from Ken No Ronin belongs to me. Everything else I do not own.

Sun on the Path

"Repent!"

When Hayashida Heihachi betrayed his platoon, he had only one thing in mind as he saw the carnage and smoke.

Guilt.

He was guilty, and he had killed by cowardly revealing his troops' plans to the other side.

So he ran. He hijacked a one-pilot fighter craft and soared into the sky. He was sick of it all. Honor be dammned. He never wanted to bring death again.

It wasn't long before the injured craft was spotted by an airborne platoon. Whether the platoon was on "his side" or "the other side", he didn't bother to find out. He took evasive action, prompting the aircraft fleet to open fire on him. They probably thought he was a spy.

_I'm sick of this. I don't care anymore._

Hit! He was hit, and falling fast. Swearing, Heihachi wrestled with the landing gear, managing to land none too gently in a forest.

"Damn!" He kicked the door of the aircraft and got out. The sky was red, and he could smell smoke. Curious, he walked out of the clearing to investigate.

"Oh, kami…no…"

It was a village. Dead bodies lay every which way, piled up on top of one another. The buildings roared with fire, casting the smell of burning flesh into the air. Heihachi gagged and turned away, running from the horrifying sight.

"Come back…"

Heihachi froze. He had heard a faint voice coming from behind him…

"Come back…you…bastard…"

Heihachi turned. There on the ground was a twelve year old girl, clad in a villager's dress. She clutched a wooden sword in her hands, her golden, sun-blazing eyes wide with shock and pain.

Her back was completely slashed to the bone.

Heihachi staggered backwards, amazed that the girl was even alive. The girl raised a hand up, evidently not seeing what was in front of her.

"I'm…going to kill you…I'm going…to kill you…traitor…"

Heihachi gasped and scrambled backwards once more, heart pounding. The little girl shuddered once and fainted.

"Kyuzo…you…traitor…"

The mechanic forced himself to calm down, inching closer to the strange child.

_She's not talking about me. But…I am…a traitor…_

He bent down and listened. The child was still breathing.

_She wants revenge against someone who betrayed her, huh?_

Heihachi bit his lip. He went back to the aircraft and retrieved the medic's kit from the cockpit, and returned to the child.

"I want to get back at a traitor, too." He told the comatose girl. "I'll help you, that I will. You see, the traitor I want to kill is…"

He lifted up the child and started to clean her wounds.

"Myself."


	2. Road 2: Really!

I can see from the overwhelming amount of reviews that this series is popular, not. Anyhoo, I can't stop writing these, so ha ha ha, here comes another one!

This takes place before the events of Ken no Ronin and Samurai 7. Bit of a spoiler for Ken no Ronin here. This is how Shinnosuke refined his fighting style…and guess who his teacher is! Therefore, Shinno-kun would be 15 at this point. Kusanagi Shinnosuke is my character—Gorobei is not. Neither is the Mutsu clan. They are from Shura no Toki, another excellent anime series.

Sun On The Path

"Really!"

There were plenty of pickpockets and small-time thieves in Kogakyo.

Shinnosuke prided himself on being the best.

Many pickpockets were too obvious, bumping into their victims before robbing them. When you got your pocket picked by Shinnosuke, you didn't even know that he was there.

It was a fairly busy day in the blonde-haired boy's territory in the market district. There were plenty of street performers lining the roads. The merchants were out as well, taking in the sun.

Today was a good day.

Shinnosuke lost himself in the crowd, smiling indulgently at the stares he got from passers-by. He stood out because of his foreign, handsome looks and odd Chinese clothes—often, girls would trail him, giggling behind their hands, daring each other to go up and talk to him.

Shinnosuke didn't mind the attention.

He winked at a group of girls, walked to the sidewalk, and ducked into a side street. Shinnosuke shook out his sleeves, sending a cascade of coinpurses to the pavement.

"Oh? You have a quick hand. That's quite a haul."

Shinnosuke whirled. Behind him was a tall man in a green trenchcoat. He stood in front of a homemade stand. There was a banner hanging in front of the stand, titled, "The Great Gorobei—Astonishes All With Feats Of Daring!"

_Oh. Street performer._ Shinnosuke grinned in relief. Street performers were allies—some of them were thieves as well.

"Eh, really? I'm just a small-time businessman," Shinnosuke said, raking up the purses.

"Oh?" The man grinned, the scar across his face stretching as he did so.

_Zzzzzap zzzap zzzap!_

Without warning, three knives flew at Shinnosuke. Reacting instantly, the gaijin boy snatched two out of the air, ducking under the other one.

"Damn! What the hell was that for, old man? And ow…that hurt!" Shinnosuke shook his left hand, spattering the pavement with blood. "Got nicked on that last one, argh…"

"Ho ho ho!" laughed the man, waving a genial hand in the air. "You do have some martial arts skills. Barehanded fighter, are you? Any chance that you are part of the Mutsu clan?"

Shinnosuke flinched visibly. "N-no. What are ya talkin' about, gramps?"

The other man laughed again. "Cha cha cha! Say, how would you like to learn how to catch projectiles? It might come in handy, with you being a martial artist. Besides, I have a feeling you'll need it very soon."

Shinnosuke cricked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

The man nodded. "It just might help you in the future. Really."

Shinnosuke scratched his head, then slammed a fist towards the man.

"Alright. I'll take that up."

And Gorobei smiled.


	3. Road 3: Rejoice!

Hello hello. It's been ages since I posted last, and since Samuraiko threw out that wedding fic challenge, I decided to give it a whirl. Music here is the lovely bamboo flute song that Hikaru/Raiko plays in "Otogi Zoshi".

Dedicated to Samuraiko. Hope you like it.

Sun On The Path

"Rejoice!"

It was a celebration to remember.

Flutes wailed, drums pounded, and gongs…gonged. The marriage of the samurai-ko Nasami to Shimida Kambei was taking place on this day. The formalities of the ceremony were over, and the villagers of Kanna were living it up to the fullest.

No once noticed the thin black figure slip into the crowd. Nor did anyone see how the figure managed to force his way up to the center of the village, where the happy couple was.

All of a sudden, he was just there.

The black-clad figure bent over to talk to a flute player, who nodded. Then the figure glided in front of the newlyweds, drawing odd glances from the villagers. His face was obscured by a white traveler's basket hat, and he wore a katana and a boken.

"If I may—" the figure began. The music ground to a halt as the players stared suspiciously at the newcomer. The figure grinned and continued.

"If I may, I would like to dedicate a dance to the samurai-ko Nasami-sama and her husband."

The samurai-ko raised her eyebrows questioningly, but nodded. The flute player the figure had spoken to struck up a melody.

It was a simple tune with no accompaniment, wistful and lilting. The black-clad samurai unsheathed his katana and swept it across at eye level, bringing it back up for an overhead cut. As the song continued on, the figure lost the initial awkward movements and started to flow with the rhythm of the flute.

Over and back, around the head, sweeping up to point at the sky. The katana flickered in the firelight, giving off a sheen the color of the sun. The samurai twisted the blade, accidentally slicing his arms. Like the small but defiant voice of the flute, the dancer refused to stop dancing, letting the blood drip onto the ground.

"Ryaaaaaaah!" The dancer suddenly let out a shrill kiai, leaping high into the air and landing on his knees, head down, sword at his own throat. The dance had ended.

Thunderous applause erupted from the cloud, the musicians pounding their instruments in approval. The figure seemed overawed by the praise and shuffled to his feet, resheathing his sword.

Then he took off, running as fast as he could. He only stopped when he had reached the forest, hiding behind the trunk of a tree.

"Well, that was a treat. Well done, Ran."

"Gyah!" The black-clad figure jumped and spun around, pushing up the brim of the basket hat, revealing the fifteen-year-old features of a girl.

"How could you tell it was me? I thought I really had everyone going there…"

In front of her was the newly wedded couple.

Nasami snorted. "You think I forgot who you are? Besides, that kiai was a bit on the high side."

"Oh." Ran sagged. Nasami flicked the fifteen-year-old's basket hat.

"No need to be depressed. I appreciate the gesture, Ran. It was very beautiful."

Kambei nodded. "It was well danced."

Ran sprang up again, her cheery personality kicking in. "Heheh, thanks! I'm not graceful at all, and I made it up on the spot…but I'm glad you liked it!" The black-clad girl seemed to notice her wounds for the first time and scrubbed the blood from her wrists, muttering, "Whoops" under her breath. "I'm amazed that you decided to marry, Nasami. I thought no man was your master."

Nasami laughed. "Maybe you will marry someday, Ran." Ran shrieked, embarrassed, and pulled her hat over her head.

"Kyah! No way! Ergh! No, I walk alone. I'm a ronin, and therefore I am totally dedicated to swordsmanship! None of that for me!"

Nasami and Kambei laughed at this. "Oh, maybe someday you'll come round," Nasami teased, amused at the teenager's antics.

"Yeah right! Anyway, I gotta hit the road. Can't stay. I have to keep moving. You understand." Ran turned on her heel and marched right up to Kambei. "So this is the dude you're hitched to, eh? Hrmph. Shimida Kambei, right? Listen up! If you mistreat Nasami-sama in any way at all, you're gonna answer to me! Got it?"

"I understand, don't worry," Kambei held up his hands in mock terror, trying to hold back laughter at the sight of the glaring girl.

"Right. Good. Good fortune for the both of you!"

And the black-clad girl rammed her hat over her eyes, bowed to the couple, and left.


	4. Road ?: Time Out!

So uh, yeah, this technically doesn't count as a SotP story, even though it is (get it?). This was written in response to Samuraiko's "We See All, We Know All" story. So this is the behind the scenes for the behind the scenes. Heheh. I made a funny. Not really. Ish. Neyerrrr….Beware of shameless plugs.

Sun On The Path

"Time Out!"

"I got it I got it!" Sixteen year old Rangiku "Ran" Kotetsu flew into the kitchen, waving a scrap of paper. The cast of Ken no Ronin were hanging around the dinner table, yawning and trying to wake up.

"Does this have to be before breakfast?" grumbled Katsushiro (eighteen), poking at his food. It was toast. Never mind the fact that toast probably wasn't considered a breakfast food in Japan at this time. It was quite a nice piece of toast too, and someone in a jolly mood had drawn a smiling face on it. In jam.

"Is it fan mail?" asked Gen Hakate, pushing up his helmet for a better look.

"Or maybe the script for the next Ken no Ronin?" Nana suggested as she poured a cup of tea for Okita.

"No, it's a letter…from our creator. Well, not really _your_ creator, Katsunoji, but you get the point."

"Eeh? The lazy bum sent us something? About time! I wanted to see if I ever get to kick Ryoma's ass." Said Shinnosuke.

"In your dreams, gaijin" growled the stoic half-mecha boy.

"Ohhh, not this early in the morning, you two. Ran, what's the letter say?" Nana said. Ran made a big show of straightening the paper out before she read it.

"Dear meat puppets,"

_I'm takin' a little break-o…again. I'm off to go mess with the minds of the characters of 'Samurai 7'—sound familiar, Older Katsunoji? Ran-chan, I'm borrowing your basket hat so that I can take being a S7 'tard TO THE NEXT LEVEL. And then some. I'll be going with a few like-minded people, so expect me to be gone for, oh, say, a couple of months._

Everyone present groaned. "Great, more of doin' nothin'. I swear, our boss is such a procrastinator," Shinnosuke complained.

_Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Probably even sooner than you think, due to that 'And That's The Truth' shenanigan. I believe that Kirara still hasn't forgiven me over that one, and neither has Kyuzo._

"That jerk!" Ran snarled, banging a fist down on the table. "Once I find him he's getting the beatdown of a lifetime!"

Katsushiro slapped a hand to his head. "I really wish she hadn't written that," he moaned. "I was sick for weeks."

"Can't handle your liquor, Katsunoji?" Shinnosuke taunted.

"You should talk. You passed out last night, gaijin." Ryoma intoned. "Underage drinker."

"At least I can drink more than you!"

_I'm gonna pay my respects to Heihatchi (Ran's sensei) Gorobei (Shinnosuke's semi-mentor) and Kambei (Katsu's sensei.) Nana—I'll get that sake you wanted from Shichiroji. Speaking of that—Shinnosuke, STAY OUTTA MY SAKE CABINET. If I come back and find out that you drank everything, you are dead, buddy. Ryoma—no trying to kill people. Do you know how many complaints I got? Mister Amberson from down the street told me that frankly, he's kind of irritated that you cut off his head. I know he 'insulted you', but hey, loosen up. Or there will be no more TV for a week._

"What? But I would miss 'New Shinsengumi Legend!' That is unacceptable!"

"C'mon, Ryoma, can't you go one week without killing someone?"

Ryoma sat up straighter. "For you, Miss Ran, I will."

"Oh spare me!" Shinnosuke interrupted. "Who sez it's for her?"

"And you think you are worthy of her?" Ryoma retorted, unsheathing his katana.

"Bring it, Mechaman!"

"Boys! Sit!" Ran barked, the two teenagers cowering under her glare.

"Yes, Ran-sama…"

_That reminds me—Shinnosuke and Ryoma, for christ's sake do not fight over Ran. You know how much it cost me to redescribe your home? And Gen, honey, do not encourage them. Granted, it's amusing, but it's costin' me._

"But it's fun!" Gen complained as the group glared at him.

_Ran, you and I both know whom you love. You'll be pleased to know that you'll end up with him in KNR._

"Yes!" Ran squealed, punching a fist in the air and jumping for joy.

"Out of curiosity, who is it?" Gen asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out when our creator tells us," Nana said.

"After all, it's good to keep a secret so that it'll be a surprise later," Okita added. Katsushiro hid his head in his hands. "Oh Kami. Don't tell me I have to deal with a lovestruck teenager."

"Look who's talking!" Ran shot back, sticking her tongue out at him. "Does the name 'Kirara' ring a bell, Katsunoji?"

"S-shut up!" Katsushiro shouted, going red.

"So, who is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Shinnosuke peered over Ran's shoulder.

"K-kyagh! You can't see! Not yet!" Ran slammed the paper face down on the table, blushing fiercely.

"C'mon, kawaii-chan…"

Ran blushed again. "D-don't call me cute! I'm not cute!"

"Are too!" Shinnosuke replied, trying to reach for the paper.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Read the rest already. Stop fooling around." Ryoma growled. Ran cleared her throat and began again.

_Gen—I'll make sure to pass on the blueprints of Kanna's defenses Ver. 2.0 to Heihachi, although I cannot guarantee that he'll go over them. I've got a lot of Heihachi lovers on this tour, so I'll be lucky if I even get to talk to the man without being run over by lovelorn girls. Okita—I'll give your regards to Gorobei. He was in your combat division for a while, wasn't he? I'll tell him that you and Nana said hi. Katsunoji—while it would be amusing to take you along and meet your younger self, I recall that you threatened to 'run away and commit seppuku' if you ever saw your 16-year-old self again. Point taken, emotard. Sheesh, what a drama queen._

"Hey, what if we could go with our creator? I could meet Heihachi-sensei again!" Ran enthused. Ryoma nodded.

"Yes. I could ask for his permission to marry you."

"MARRY?!" Shinnosuke yelled, leaping out of his chair.

"Well, seeing as her parents don't really exist and Heihachi-dono was like a guardian to her, he would naturally be the one to ask for permission."

Ran hemmed and hawed. "Er…that's really sweet of you, Ryoma, but I really don't think—"

"You can't marry her!"

"Why not, gaijin?"

Shinnosuke stuttered. "Eh, well, Ran …I…um…wanted to…"

"How dare you lay a claim to her! I challenge you, Shinnosuke!"

"Fine! I'll take you on anytime!"

"GUYS!"

Both boys shrank down into their seats. "Forgive us, o-samurai-sama…"

_I'll see if I can get Nasami-sama to visit ya'll during the hiatus, since her boss is on break with me. That's all. Behave, and hang loose. Fail me, and you'll be toast. Cheers!_

_Motokonobaka. _


End file.
